


the chime, such as they are

by rincewitch



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: COUNTER/Weight Spoilers, F/F, Fanart, Season: COUNTER/Weight, seabed city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rincewitch/pseuds/rincewitch
Summary: a visit to seabed city (fan art)
Relationships: Jacqui Green/Aria Joie
Kudos: 9
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	the chime, such as they are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jestershark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestershark/gifts).



[Full resolution version,](https://i.imgur.com/neuI5sg.jpg) or see it [twitter](https://twitter.com/heliothaumic/status/1221496517829238789)

* * *

> Or is it two years after that, when bits of Counterweight have been rejuvenated? And you can sit on the beach with your friends, outside of what used to be Seabed City, and dip your toes in the sea?

COUNTER/Weight 43: A Splintered Branch, A Ringing Bell Pt. 3

> He's still a goofball, but he just doesn’t have free time to meet up anymore. It’s like, one of those things where people invite him over, like, "oh, it’s the big game, come over, we have dip," and Mako has some stuff to do, y'know?

COUNTER/Weight 43: A Splintered Branch, A Ringing Bell Pt. 3

**Author's Note:**

> the request for this said "either sad or happy", so what's more friends at the table than a little of both; two things happen at once, as usual.


End file.
